Honey's Dungeon
by Mad Little Alice
Summary: Ever wonder if Honey-sempai is really as sweet as he seems? If just maybe that sweet happy go lucky cake loving attitude is all just a facade? Step into Honey's real world of dark pleasure and punishment with his chosen slave Mori-sempai
1. The True Lolita

_**No I don't own any of the characters in Ouran Host Club much as I would like to. It's been a longstanding joke between me and my cousin's that Honey-sempai is not as sweet as he seem, that he keeps Mori in a dungeon and is a sadist to boot. So I had to write this, it would explain why Mori seems so stiff all the time huh lol. Have fun reading I certainly had fun writing it.**_

Not a sound could be heard over the ringing smack of something hard hitting tender flesh and a soft grunt of pain. A short blonde young man stood legs braced apart a wooden staff in his small hands looking up at the tall dark haired young man bound and at his mercy. "You've been a bad boy haven't you?" he asked in a silky voice swinging the staff hard at his captives calves making the man grunt in pain trying to sidestep the staff as it came again at his bruised legs punishment for trying to get away the first time. The sharp sound of wood hitting flesh rang through the dimly lit room casting an eerie glow on the blonde's darkly smiling face taking obvious enjoyment out of the black haired man's pain.

A dark haired young man roughly the same age as the short blonde though head and shoulders taller than the small slender youth was shackled naked and gagged with his arms over his head to a hook that hung from the middle of the room. No amount of twisting or turning could free his hands he was at the mercy of his captor. He made no sound as the blonde one brought the staff against his legs in a series of sharp raps that left welted black and blue bruises on his wounded flesh. He grunted as the staff hit a particularly tender spot but he didn't move away from the hits or try in any way to beg that they stop merely took them because he knew they pleased his master.

"Now look who's trying to be a good boy, what a false façade we both know what you are my dear friend. And that is a dirty slave" his voice came out icy a dark smile lighting up his face as he traded the staff for a belt strap that he quickly doubled over and snapped at the dark haired man's nicely rounded rear it left a lovely pink mark. Intent on making the dark man's whole backside just as pink the blonde took a ready stance and swung the strap in long sweeping motions covering the back of the man's plump rear and thighs slowly turning them pink. The whole time the man stood still and let this happen his flesh quivering and hot under the strap not a sound escaping. Something snapped and he moved his hips this way and that trying to get away from the punishing strap that made his flesh sting and burn, hot tears fell down his cheeks and he grunted in pain but despite his twisting of the hips he did not beg to be released and even if he had the punishment would only be worse for him.

"Lovely" dropping the strap the blonde youth took a step forward pinching a welt on the lovely deep pink rear his grin only widened when he heard the soft moan from the dark haired young man. His arousal had been engaged he could feel his erection pushing against the front of his pants painfully hard. But still his slave wasn't quite ready yet, gently he slid his hand over the flaming backside loving the heat under his palm. He moved around the dark haired man until he stood before him and could look the man in the eye, tears stood out on his cheeks in sharp relief smiling darkly he ran his finger down the broad tanned chest, over his stomach and finally dragged his nail over the large erection making it twitch under his touch, the man groaned and thrust his hips in the direction of the blonde youth imploringly who merely smiled and took a step back.

"Tsk tsk tsk my dear boy none of that" he snapped smacking the engorged member hard with the palm of his hand watching as it twitched and bobbed under his hand deaf to the dark haired mans groans of unsatisfied lust. The blonde's erection was painfully hard now and quickly he unsnapped his pants taking it out, he sighed with relief as the painful feeling of confinement went away. Sauntering across the room giving the dark haired man a good look at his profile with his sex in sharp relief he pulled a lever which tugged the man cruelly to his knees a perfect level for what the blonde planned.

"This is perfect" the blonde's breathe came in ragged pants his lust fully engaged now, taking a step forward he forced the dark haired man's mouth open and thrust inside the warm wetness letting out a groan of pleasure as the man started to suckle on him eagerly with long pulling motions. He had to slow him down or else he would spill his seed in the man's mouth.

It was the warm mouth and the teasing tongue that undid him with a sharp cry he came into the dark haired man's mouth in short bursts that the man eagerly swallowed, the blond held him tight by the hair mouth closed over his member until the last spasms had finished. With a sigh he pulled away and stowed his spent member away in his pants cranking the lever once more so the man was once more standing up body held taunt by the shackles. "Very good my dear" he said silkily satisfied, the dark haired man thrust his hips imploringly not making a sound but begging with his shamelessly undulating hips his erection bobbing into thin air to be given some release. Unfortunately for him none was to come. Instead the blonde man took out a vibrating phallus and a remote he smiled darkly at the look of helplessness in the tall man's eyes. Slowly so he could see every movement the small youth moved around to his backside pinching the welts ignoring the groans before opening his rear and working the phallus slowly into the small hole until it was seated fully inside him. The tall man felt impaled split wide open by the large phallus.

Soon the pair was dressed in their school uniform a blue blazer and black pants the logo to the school emblazed on the jacket right over their hearts. The long night had come to an end and it was time they went to school, so they left behind the dark dungeon like room and went out into the cool air. "Now you had better keep that phallus in you Mori or I will not be happy with you" Honey said sternly the cold look gone from his eyes and the light of sweetness back in. No one aside from Mori knew what the small seemingly sweet cake loving blonde was capable of.

Mori grunted walking stiffly due to the phallus Honey cast him a sidelong glance and smiled patting the remote in his pocket today would be a lot of fun. "Now you know better than to say anything to anyone don't you" he warned Mori swatting the stoic young man on his painful rear end. Mori flinched but kept walking. His silence said it all he wouldn't say anything of course, he never did. The bulge of his arousal was still apparent if one only looked closely at his pants, Honey would be angry if he couldn't keep it up and the movement of his legs made his pants brush infuriatingly against his sensitive erection which was still as hard as ever.

"Keep it up" Honey whispered in Mori's ear his voice dark, something no one aside from Mori ever heard coming from the sweet boy. Just to prove his point Honey discreetly brushed his palm over Mori's crotch making him stiffen ever so slightly, none of the others noticed. Honey suddenly laughed in a childish way skipping over to the desert table and taking a bite of cake. Everyone in the Host Club looked up at him and smiled, sweet Honey never happier than when he ate a piece of cake.

"Hey Mori-sempai are you okay?" Haruhi's puzzled face invaded Mori's vision, Mori had been acting strange and he seemed highly uncomfortable. Honey looked up from his spot at the desert table and smiled darkly, no one but Mori caught the look on his face. Slipping his hand into his pocket Honey pressed a small button on the remote that would activate the phallus inside Mori, the tall man stiffened painfully tension in every line of his body. Haruhi's eyes narrowed.

"Mori seriously are you okay?" Mori nodded and stood walking quickly out of the room, Honey knew what he planned on doing and followed him to prevent it. There would be no satisfaction for him unless Honey gave it to him. Haruhi turned to the others and shrugged, maybe he was sick or something. She put it out of her mind and went to join the others.

Mori groaned as Honey's soft hands stroked him slowly "you know how I feel about you taking these things into your own hands my dear Mori" he hissed squeezing Mori rather roughly forcing a bead of wetness out of the head, making the normally silent man moan. The phallus was still moving inside him making him if possible even stiffer, if Honey kept this up he threatened to spill his seed in Honey's cupped hand. Put Honey wasn't that kind instead he teased and tortured the poor deprived young man before tucking him away in his pants.

"Till later my dear Mori, and trust me when I say this you shall be punished for even thinking of taking care of yourself" his words made Mori's erection throb and he nodded _I look forward to it_ he thought following Honey back to the Host Club.


	2. Master is always watching

_**I've been thinking that I need to add another chapter or two, one written from a purely Mori point of view, and the other written from a purely Hunny point of view. To be quite honest, this story has no plot it's just a look into Hunny's dark desires. Though if anyone has any ideas I will gladly appreciate those. **_

_**As I said the first time I do not own either character as much as I would like to. That and I still acknowledge Hunny-Sempai as a sweet cutie pie despite how he acts in this fanfiction. Have fun reading =3 XD**_

_**Oh and forgive me if some of the names are wrong, mainly Hunny's use of Haru-chan I haven't watched nor read the series in forever and honestly am being way too lazy to go back and do it. So if it's wrong correct me and I'll fix it in a later chapter. **_

"Welcome my lovely princesses to the Host Club. Please enjoy yourselves for we are here only for your happiness" the door swept open amongst a flurry of red sweet smelling rose petals that swirled around the strikingly handsome seven, well six young men and a lady masquerading as a male, men making them seem like something out of a fairytale. The excited babble of dozen of girls filled the room as each group chose a respective host that was their particular favorite. There was the prince type, Tamaki Suoh, who treated all the ladies like little flowers and knew exactly how to flatter them. The mischievous taboo twins who always hosted together, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, always ready to give girls wild fantasies with their acts. The natural type, Haruhi Fujioka, who instinctively knew how to draw the girls to her like flies to honey. The dark prince, Kyouya Ootori, who drew the ladies with his calm unruffled air it was the mystery that surrounded him and the air he always commanded that kept people at arm's length that drew girls, each hoping to be the one to touch his heart. The sweet Lolita type Mitsukuni Hunny Haninozuka, who drew girls with his large falsely innocent eyes and childish actions just too cute to ignore. And the stoic mystery type, Takashi Mori Morinozuka, who drew girls with a shroud of mystery they hoped to penetrate.

"Isn't this cake good Usa-chan?" Hunny's sweet voice asked his pink plush doll taking another bite of cake. To all who saw him he appeared to be a sweet childish young man never happier than with Usa-chan in his arms, a cake on his plate, and Mori nearby. None knew of the sadistic young man who got off by playing all sorts of games with his chosen pet and cousin Mori. "Would you like a bite Takashi?" he asked using that as an opportunity to climb onto the raven haired man's laugh. His innocent question coupled with the childish action of climbing onto his cousins lap brought forth a chorus of "aw look how cute" and "Hunny does love his Mori-sempai" but none could see Hunny's hand under the table which had settled over the bulge in Mori's pants cupping it while he offered Mori a bite of cake. It took a lot of willpower on Mori's part not to make a sound, but Hunny didn't much care for that and started to squeeze the sensitive bulge forcing a soft groan out of the tall man.

"Mitsukuni" Mori groaned in a voice so low only Hunny heard it, to the girls it merely looked like Mori had opened his mouth to take a bite of the cake, but Hunny heard the soft helpless groan and smiled settling himself down on Mori's lap his rounded rear resting on his cousins painfully hard erection. Hunny had turned off the phallus earlier in the day having not wanted to tire his pet out to soon but maybe Mori needed a reminder of who was boss here.

Hunny smiled at the girls chatting away about his favorite types of cake while he wiggled around on Mori's lap seeming like he was trying to find a comfortable position. In truth he was wiggling around in Mori's lap only because he knew how exquisitely torturous is was for the larger man. He could hear the sharp intakes of breath each time the blonde shifted positions. The girls didn't notice a thing charmed as they were by his Lolita boyish charm. Mori was silent, but then he was always silent not normally participating in conversations. Lucky for him because at the moment he wouldn't have been able to talk anyway, he tried to stop Hunny by gripping his hips to hold him still. That wasn't a very good idea, annoyed that Mori would dare try to stop him the blonde, while talking about cookies, cakes and candies, slipped his hand into his pocket and turned on the phallus.

The groan was heard clearly by the entire table this time, the flashing look Hunny sent Mori told him he would pay dearly for such a slip. There was going to be many punishments waiting for him later tonight it seemed.

"Mori-sempai are you okay? What's wrong?" a regular, a small red head with amazingly green eyes Aiko asked finally. All the girls were watching Mori with concern shining in their eyes, oh so innocent of the true side of their sweet little Lolita boy.

"Yeah Takashi are you alright?" Hunny shifted on Mori's lap looking up at him all doe eyed and sweet, only Mori who was at such close range with the large brown orbs could see the dark look in his eyes that promised retribution later.

"Yes, I'm fine" he said finally his back stiff, the phallus inside him was moving, vibrating nudging at his sweet spot over and over again. All of his focus was centered on the phallus moving inside him, that and the soft rear end of his little cousin that was pressed against his aching lower half. But Hunny seemed to sense when he was about to go over the edge because he turned off the phallus and jumped off Mori's lap right before that could happen.

Aiko was watching him her gaze flickering back and forth between Hunny and Mori curiously to her there was something odd about what had just happened. But her attention was quickly captured as certain blonde Lolita launched himself into her lap offering her cake. The moment was forgotten and the rest of the time was spent entertaining the girls. That was except for the few times Hunny decided to tease his pet by flipping on the vibrating phallus again just to watch Mori squirm. Not physically of course, Mori knew better than that, and there would be plenty of squirming later, but in the taunt way he held himself whenever the phallus was turned on. Or the way he clenched the table his knuckles white as he strained to keep silent.

"Goodbye my lovely little roses I am sorry our time together has passed so quickly. Please come again tomorrow we have a lovely event coming up it's a Greek event we shall all be wearing Toga's I'm sure you'll love it. Oh well until tomorrow princesses" the prince of the Host Club was seeing the last of the girls to the door, his violet eyes sparkled with joy and anticipation he always looked forward to new events.

Haruhi shook her head brushing a stray strand of her dark brown hair out of her face she was already straightening up her table. Haruhi had always been the intuitive one of the bunch because of Mori's earlier performance where he had left the room she had kept an eye on him and noticed that throughout the afternoon he would tense up at intervals. Maybe there truly was something wrong with him. Hunny didn't seem concerned but then maybe he didn't notice. She was about to make her way over when Hunny stopped her holding up Usa-chan for her inspection.

Haru-chan! Usa-chan has cake on his face will you help me clean him up?" the pink bunny did have cake on his face where Hunny had tried to feed him cake for the girl's amusement. Mori was temporarily forgotten, which had been the blondes goal, Haruhi could be far too intuitive and he didn't need her reading too closely into Mori's body language. Sure Mori would never say anything, but the girl was smart she might figure something out.

"Sure sempai let's go clean Usa-chan up" a brilliant smile greeted her words and she was whisked out of the music room to help Hunny clean his dear pink bunny. Mori was left behind watching the two. Hunny wasn't around at the moment so what could be the harm in easing his tension just a tad right?

Kyouya had left claiming he had some numbers to look over, now that the ladies were gone Hikaru and Kaoru had grown to bored to stay and left to find some other source of entertainment. All that was left was Tamaki who hated to be separated from Haruhi and followed after the pair when he realized they were gone. Mori was alone for the first time today it had been hours since he had been given any type of release. What Hunny didn't know could hurt him right?

Glancing around almost as if he expected to be caught the big normally calm young man unsnapped his jeans and took out the source of his agitation. At once the tension eased slightly not much. He smoothed the pad of his thumb over the head feeling the wetness there he coated the head with it and slowly started to work himself keeping an eye on the door the whole time. If Hunny or any of the others caught him at this, there would be hell to pay. Soon though his attention was totally absorbed, the slow movement of his hand had gained speed, tension curled in his belly and he could feel how close he was to the release he sought. A soft moan escaped his breath came in ragged pants as he moved his hips to thrust into his hand.

"And just what is going on here?" his master's voice icy with displeasure sent a shiver down his spine. "I leave for a few minutes, leave you alone and what do I come back to? I told you Takashi how I feel about you taking care of yourself, here I thought just one lesson was enough, but really twice in one day? Now I really much punish you" Hunny smacked Mori's hand out of the way and stowed the aching erection away, Mori whimpered a begging noise that asked more than words could. But Hunny ignored the noise and licked away the drop of Mori's wetness that had gotten on his hand.

"Oh what fun we shall have later right Mori?" he asked as Haruhi and Tamaki both came into the room completely oblivious as to what had just occurred. Usa-chan the only witness to Hunny's dark side silent in Haruhi's arms.

**A/N so read and review please, don't be afraid to criticize I want to get better. Other than that I hope you liked it. Any suggestions would be gladly appreciated. I know we didn't get to go back into Hunny's Dungeon in this chapter, but trust me in the next chapter Mori will be seriously punished for his stolen moments of fun. **


	3. Crime and Punishment

_**Thank you to all the lovely readers who have stuck with the story thus far. Honestly I wasn't expecting to get even this many reviews nor was I expecting this story to be more than a one chapter deal. Since I didn't expect this story to develop any I still haven't really come up with a plot idea, though a few readers have given me some ideas, my many thanks to them. I'm sort of winging this chapter by chapter so we'll see how it pans out. Ideas on a plot most welcome, ideas for a true written out story are starting to make themselves known in my mind.**_

_**Again I don't own Ouran Host Club and I don't have the key to Hunny's Dungeon. Have fun reading. XD**_

"What did I tell you Takashi? You never listen and now because of that I have to punish you. Not because I like putting you in pain, but because you need to remember who is in charge here" Hunny paced restlessly in front of the raven haired boy on his knees before him with his head bowed submissively. His chest was bare and covered in a light sheen of sweat whether from nervousness or anticipation was unknown. Though Hunny denied enjoying Mori's pain the dark lust filled look in his eyes when he handled the strap and covered his cousin's body with pink welts said otherwise.

Mori didn't raise his head, no he kept that meekly bowed, but he had to look at his lord and master so he raised his eyes to watch the beautiful blonde youth pace in front of him anger rippling through his small body. If Mori stood he knew he would outsize and overpower this boy easily but he didn't want to. Mitsukuni was his cousin, his friend, his lover, and his master. The dimly lit room threw shadows on Hunny's small face making the small dark smile he wore all the more sinister a shudder ran down Mori's spine. That smile did not bode well for him. He could only guess what Hunny was going to do to him.

The small boy stopped suddenly and tilted Mori's face up running a pale finger down his cheek lightly. "I do not enjoy punishing you Takashi" he repeated though the dark haired man could sense the underlining of excitement in his voice that betrayed him. "But what you've did was very bad you know. And for that you must be punished" he nodded wisely as if he were being a benevolent master who punished Mori for his own good.

Hunny tugged at the belt that held his pants up making sure Mori caught the movement and knew what was coming. "Strip those pants off and turn around, this is only a taste of what is to come" the belt came off in one swift movement, Mori swallowed not from fear but expectancy. Sometimes he wondered if he didn't do this because he liked the punishments, if he didn't like the humiliation and degradation. Standing he quickly shed his pants, it went without knowing that Hunny expected him to lose the boxers as well. His arousal was still very evident having never gone completely away throughout the long day and Hunny hadn't helped with the constant stroking and teasing.

The hook that hung from the middle of the room was lower now, high enough so that when Mori grabbed onto it he stood on tiptoe. It was here that he was ordered, Hunny had him grip the hook above his head. His body was stretched out muscles taunt as he waited for the first swing of the strap. But Hunny didn't start right away merely circled around him slowly taking him in from all angles. Mori tried hard not to pant, though his breathing started to come quicker, his erection twitched as Hunny's gaze dropped on it and the cruel smile widened.

Doubling up the strap Hunny swung it at the erection making it twitch and bob under the strap. Mori gritted his teeth tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Hunny slowly started to swing the strap at his stomach, thighs, and aching organ until his entire front was a mess of pink, white, and red. His engorged member was blood red now and twitched uncontrollably, fluids leaked out of the tip glistening in the dim light. Almost as if he were fascinated by Mori's obvious excitement to being punished Hunny reached out and smoothed his thumb across the head gathering up the liquid there, Mori groaned helplessly but made no move to let go of the hook. The sweet smile returned for a fleeting second before Hunny brought his thumb to his lips and licked away Mori's fluids.

"Now I think you are ready for our games aren't you Takashi?" the master ordered his raven haired pet to let go of the hook and drop down on all fours like some type of animal. Mori dropped to his hands and knees bowing his head like he knew he should, on a moment of impulse he moved forward and kissed Hunny's shoe, the polished black shoes they wore to school that Hunny hadn't even taken off yet. After they got back from the host club Hunny had ordered him straight into his room. Some of the servants knew what was happening, those who had raised the boys since they were small knew, but were too well trained and too well paid to interfere. Besides this was the way of things between the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's. The Morinozuka's served the Haninozuka's and this type of master and slave relationship had been going on for generations.

"Is my pet actually asking for forgiveness?" Hunny asked in mock surprise stepping back away from the naked man bowed at his feet. Mori realized his mistake and shook his head scuttling backwards on his hands and knees as quickly as he could, but the damage had been done. Hunny took out a long slim wooden staff and rapped it lightly against his palm. The rod would hurt but Hunny was careful never to draw blood and leave scars. "Stand up and bend over, brace your palms on the floor. That's it" he purred as Mori followed his orders, the floor felt cold under his palms but his body felt hot under Hunny's approving gaze.

"That's a good boy, now let's get that phallus out of you" even as he spoke the words Mori could feel Hunny pulling out the toy that had been such a torture all day long. "Perfect now keep still" he started first with the backs of Mori's calves which were still black and blue from the earlier punishment so they hurt anew, sometime during the punishment Hunny had switched from the rod back to the strap, his favorite tool of choice. Mori's skin grew warm under the strap, his hips twisting in a vain effort to get away though his hands and feet stayed firmly on the floor. The swinging of the strap grew fiercer more and more relentless as Hunny's barely leashed fury sprang forth.

"This is what you are Takashi, you are mine. My pet, my slave, your only goal is to serve me" Harsh close mouthed sobs were torn out of Mori as he tried desperately to find a way to silently please his master, talking would do him no good. His cheeks were a bright pink tears flowing endlessly, but even as the pain mounted a sort of peace descended. As always in the midst of punishment Mori came to terms with it _this is what I am, I am his slave nothing more. He is my master it is his right to punish me when he sees fit. _The sharp crack of a strap hitting flesh had stopped. Hunny threw the strap aside and came around the front lifting Mori's tear stained face to his, a small hiccupping sob slipped past Mori's lips before Hunny crushed his lips down on his forcing his tongue inside with a possessiveness that brought a renewed throbbing to his neglected sex.

"You have been good so far my sweet pet, now how about a game? Would you like to play a game?" Mori knew better than to refuse so nodded his head once. Once was all that was needed, not that he had a choice in the matter, quickly Hunny walked away from him. Mori still waited in his original position hands flat on the floor before him bent at the waist waiting for any order otherwise. His backside was a deep red so tender that the brush of a finger against it would bring back the pain anew.

Hunny came back with a basket full of small roses, there had to be about fifty in total. A small smile graced his childish features before he flung the flowers everywhere they fluttered to the floor slowly in a flurry of red snow. "Now Takashi you remember this game right?" Mori nodded slowly. He had to collect all the flowers one by one in his mouth without damaging any of them and put them into the basket that lay on a chair next to Hunny's pink plush rabbit Usa-chan who watched everything with uncaring plastic eyes. If he succeeded in getting each flower into the basket before Hunny could catch him with the paddle four times he would be rewarded if not than he would be punished.

The paddle looked like something you would pull a pizza out of the oven with smoothed so that no splinters could actually be found the handle was encased in leather so the handler had a better grip. It had no decorations on it, it was just a plain paddle that one would think more suited for a pizza place than a boys room.

And so the game began, Mori would scuttle on hands and knees to gather each of the roses in his mouth one by one and bring them to the basket before Hunny could catch him with that paddle four times. His buttocks were so raw that the merest touch of the paddle brought a whimper of pain out of him and twice he nearly lost a rose to it. Somehow though even with the paddle driving him he managed to collect every rose and drop it neatly into the basket within three cracks of the paddle each time. Hunny was rather impressed and surveyed his panting pet with an approving eye.

"You did very well my dear Takashi now come undress me, it's time you were rewarded" Mori moved on his hands and knees over to Hunny, this as well was routine, using only his teeth, and his hands when he couldn't use his teeth to do something, he was to undress his master. Hunny waited impatiently his arousal evident in the bulge that pressed against the front of his pants. With as much grace as he could Mori unbutton every button of the blazer with his teeth, slipped it off and set it aside, unbutton the white collared shirt with his teeth exposing the pale creamy flesh of his Misukuni's chest and stomach, and finally used his teeth to free his master of his pants.

Mori's erection twitched and without his notice his hips started to rock back and forth with the need for release, as he looked upon Hunny's small naked body. Hunny was as aroused as he and took a few steps closer, "turn around Takashi" he said in a husky voice his breathing rapid. Obedient and more than ready Mori turned around quickly and presented himself to Hunny. He felt Hunny's small hands spread his cheeks, a slender finger poked into his opened spreading something slippery and cold inside, Mori could only assume it was lube to make the whole process smoother.

But soon Hunny was pushing inside him letting out a low moan of satisfaction that was echoed by Mori once he was firmly seated inside. Slowly he started to pump himself inside Mori who's muscles tensed and relaxed around him rhythmically, he knew what to do to please his master. To his surprise though a small hand crept around his waist and firmly grasped his engorged member pumping him in time to Hunny's thrust. Mori let out a surprised moan panting heavily as Hunny worked himself inside Mori his thrusts coming faster hitting Mori's sweet spot repetitively until they peaked. "Takashi…" Hunny moaned spilling his seed inside his cousin, Mori's member jerked in Hunny's grip his seed spilling over Hunny's small hand and landing on the floor under him.

"That's a good pet come it's time to go eat I pet your hungry" Hunny purred in a sated tone as he pulled out of Mori. They both cleaned up, Mori cleaning up Hunny for him, and dressed. Mori stood following Hunny out of the dark room as if nothing had happened as if they were normal teens, normal cousins who had just come out of the room after playing video games for a few hours. _What a façade that is_

_**Alright read and review and anyone who can guess where I borrowed the flowers idea and the main paddle and strap idea gets a cookie. Hint it's written by Anne Rice. Happy reading my fellow fanfictioners and have fun XD. (Oh and sorry if I couldn't get Mori's reactions across fully, reviews on that would be most helpful)**_


End file.
